Lunchtime Love Story
Lunchtime Love Story is a two-part story that was published in Issue 39 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Story Part 1 "What do you feel like? Queenut butter, crab and jelly or a B.L.T.?" asked Pete Slurp, fishing sandwiches out of a picnic hamper on the grassy verge of Main Street and offering them to his friend, Lila Tweet. "That's bat wing, lettuce and tomato," he explained. "I've got some mansion cheese in here somewhere too..." "What's mansion cheese?" asked Lila, pushing her stripy, pink hair out of her ayyes and adjusting her sun hat. "It's like cottage cheese," said Pete, grinning cheekily. "Only it comes in a much bigger size." Lila rolled her eyes and groaned."Pete," she sighed, "why don't we do something different for lunch today?" Pete's mouth fell open. "But we always have a picnic!" he muttered in shock. "Right here on this spot. We're Pete and Lila, the Picknicking Monsters!" "That's exactly my point," said Lila. "We always have a picnic. I mean, I like gymnastics and collecting Moshlings and I just love singing. I don't want everytone to think 'm all about picnics. Do you? I mean, wouldn't you like to try something different for once?" "Like what?" asked Pete. "Oh, I dunno," said Lila. "Like Ice Scream at Giuseppe Gelato's or fried oobla doobla at that new Hoodoo diner. I want a change of scene." "But I made sandwiches," Pete protested. "Three kinds!" "Well at least let's eat them somewhere else for a change," Lila cried. "It's too buy here. And there are Glumps, too! I nearly squished one when I sat down!" "OK, tell you what..." said Pete, gathering up the food and repacking his hamper, "let's walk down to The Port. We can sit on the pier and look at the Cloudy Cloth Clipper." "Ooh, yes! We can play pirates!" squeaked Lila excitedly. "Or plan an ocean cruise!" "As long as we can eat our sandwiches," said Pete, groaning as he picked up the hamper. "I don't want to haul this thing around all day if it's full of food!" Part 2 But when the friends go to The Port, there was no sign of Cap'n Buck's pirate galleon, only a sign saying 'Back Soon' with a bored looking seagull perched on top. "The Cloudy Cloth Clipper must be out at sea," said Pete. "Oh well. It's still a nice view." He settled down on the wooden pier to lay out the picnic, when a bubbling, blubbering noise from beneath it made him jump. "What was that?" asked Lila, grabbing Pete's arm. "I don't know," whispered Pete. "I was hoping it was your tummy rumbling. They dropped to their hands and knees, crawled to the edge of the pier and peered into the water. There, bobbing up and down and chewing his stumpy tentacles, was Octopeg, the barnacle-bingeing sea critter. "Hi, Octopeg," said Lila, clutching her hat as she hung her head over the side of the pier. "What's up?" "Oh hullo," gurgled Octopeg. "Sorry to bother you but I'm lonely. Ya see, me Ghost Pirate pals have gone a-haunting and Cap'n Buck's off sailing the Seventy Seas. I thought I'd ask Octo - the octopus at the other end of The Port - on a date, but where do you take an octopus on a date?" "It doesn't have to be fancy," Lila offered, helpfully. "Just go for a stroll hand in hand." "And hand... and hand, and hand, and hand, and hand, and hand, and hand." added Pete. "It's no good, said Octopeg. "I'm too shy." "What if it was a double date?" asked Lila. "Would that make things easier for you?" Octopeg's eyes lit up. "Oh yes," he nodded. "That would definitely help." In the end, Octopeg's nerves were all for noting. Octo was delighted to be asked out, and she jumped at the chance of a double date with Pete and Lila.Of course, they needed to find somewhere suitable for two little monsters and two gigantic octopuses,so they borrowed a boat and oars from Mr Meowford and set off on a lovely lunchtime trip on the water. "They're having fun," said Pete, pointing at the pair of playful octopuses who were splashing about a little way from the boat. "What about you, Lila? How do you like the change of scene?" Lila sighed happily and rolled over to sun herself on the deck. "Loving it!" she smiled. "Between those two lovebirds and this cute little boat, you could say we're having a really 'row-mantic' afternoon!" Category:Stories